Użytkownik:Trzcina08/F01
Część I (Prolog) - 13.03.2012 - Ile pozostało do celu? - zapytała Cassidy, stojącego przy panelu sterowniczym Butcha. Wielki samolot w ciemnych barwach, z czerwoną literą R na przodzie, przedzierał się przez kłębiaste chmury gromadzące się nad regionem Johto. Było około północy. Widać było jedynie Hoothooty i Noctowle, które najwidoczniej polowały o tej porze. - Kilka kilometrów. Przygotujmy się do manewru lądowania. Cassidy włącz opcję niewidzialności. Wylądujemy na jakimś polu. Tak wskazuje GPS - odrzekł Butch. W tym czasie do ich kabiny weszło dwóch sługusów Zespołu R. Butch powiedział do nich - Przekażcie Lady Boss, że podchodzimy do lądowania - sługusi kiwnęli głowami i wyszli z kabiny. Schodzili coraz niżej i niżej. Lecieli teraz nad jakąś rzeką w której pluskały się Tentacoole i Tentacruele. Natomiast reszta świata pokemon spała... - Do-celu-jeden-kilometr - poinformował GPS. Butch zaciągnął wajchę i w tej chwili powozie się wysunęło. Wylądowali gładko na ziemi. Butch i Cassidy opuścili kabinę i wyszli na dwór. Za nimi, parami wychodziło około setki członków Zespołu R. Gdy wyszli wszyscy, dwóch z nich rozwinęło czerwony dywan, a po nim przeszła kobieta w czerwonych szpilkach, grafitowych rajstopach oraz czerwonym żakiecie. Włosy miała kruczoczarne. Szła dumnie i pewnie. - Butch, Cassidy, gratuluję perfekcyjnego lądowania - powiedziała ostrym tonem, który na pewno nie nadawał się do gratulacji. - Dziękujemy - powiedzieli Butch i Cassidy. - Czy ja pozwoliłam się odzywać?! I czy pozwoliłam mieć na twarzy taki grymas?! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona. Butchowi i Cassidy szybko miny zrzedły i nic już się nie odezwali. - Perfekt! A więc. Jak już mówiłam wam w siedzibie, od dzisiaj będzie pracował z wami nowy partner. - Shuckle wyszedł żwawo z samolotu. Pomimo, że większość Shuckle poruszała się niemrawo, ten radził sobie doskonale, że na pewno potrafiłby prześcignąć nie jednego pokemona kota. - Do usług Madame Boss! - powiedział Shuckle co zaskoczyło wszystkich tu obecnych i jednocześnie samego Butcha i Cassidy - Eee... dostaniemy jego pokeball? - zapytał niepewnie Butch. W tym samym czasie Shuckle użył bomby błotnej, która trafiła w niego. - Sam sobie możesz siedzieć w pokeballu, jeżeli ci w nim wygodnie! - krzyknął. Wszyscy Rocketowi sługusi ryknęli śmiechem. - DOŚĆ! - powiedziała Madame Boss na co wszyscy umilkli. - Świetnie, że się zapoznaliście. Shuckle jest wtajemniczony już w pierwszą część planu. Butch, Cassidy, nie zawiedźcie mnie! - powiedziała groźnie Madame Boss. Butch i Cassidy zasalutowali po czym Madame Boss wróciła do samolotu. Członkowie Zespołu R również. - Ruszajcie! - powiedziała odkręcona do nich tyłem. Shuckle powędrował jako pierwszy, Butch i Cassidy za nim. Tutaj rozpoczyna się ich nowa misja... W tym samym czasie z regionu Kanto leciał bardzo podobny samolot do tego, który przed chwilą wylądował w Johto. Ten natomiast był cały szary, jednak czerwona litera R pozostała bez zmian. Po pokładzie chodzili ludzie ubrani w białoszarych trykotach i spodniach. Przy panelu sterującym stały dwie postacie. Jedna miała długie włosy koloru magenta, natomiast mężczyzna miał nieco dłuższe, niebieskawe włosy. - Kurs do miasta Azalea w regionie Johto został ukończony. Przygotowanie do manewru lądowania - powiedział mężczyzna. Podwozie się wysunęło, a cały samolot wylądował około kilometra od miejsca, gdzie znajdował się obecnie samolot Zespołu R z Johto. Na szaro ubrani sługusi wyszli z samolotu, a za nimi wyszedł rosły mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze z czerwoną literą R. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich, wskazał na dwójkę członków, która obsługiwała panel sterujący i rzekł. - James, Jessie, wasza misja w regionie Johto się rozpoczyna. Wyruszycie i będziecie śledzić tutejszy Zespół R. Nie działajcie na własną rękę, ponieważ kara będzie surowa. Oni zrobią wszystko za nas. W razie wykrycia was - walczcie. Bądźcie dyskretni i przebiegli. Musi się nam udać. Od tego zależy początek władzy Zespołu R. Ruszajcie! - Tak jest! - powiedzieli Jessie, James oraz gadający Meowth. Ruszyli do lasu, natomiast pozostali schowali się ponownie do samolotu. - Już nie długo, będziemy rządzić światem!!! - krzyknął sam do siebie Giovanni. Część II - 14.03.12 Tymczasem, młody trener Cole, pochodzący z miasta New Bark Town, kontynuuje swoją podróż po regionie Johto razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Lucasem i Lyrą. Właśnie dotarli do kolejnego przystanku na drodze Cola do zostania mistrzem pokemon. Poszli ulicą główną, wciąż rozglądając się dookoła. Wszędzie widać było dzikie pokemony. Azalea - mimo iż było miastem, wyczuwało się tutaj zupełnie inny klimat. Powietrze było czyste jak lesie. Dookoła ćwierkały Pidgeye, a słońce przyjemnie oświetlało radosne twarze przechodniów. Cole widział tutaj wiele nowych pokemonów, których wcześniej nie udało mu się spotkać. Nie wyjmował nawet pokedexu, tylko co chwila pytał się Lucasa co to za pokemon. - To Cole jest Pikachu, a to Cleffa, A tutaj mamy Abrę i Hoppipa oraz Skiplooma. OOO, a tam jest Tangela oraz Scyther. A tutaj mamy Sunkerna. - A tam? - zapytał Cole spoglądając w niebo - To stado Yanm. To miasto jest naprawdę wyjątkowe! - krzyknął radośnie Lucas. - Lucas, spójrz! Tam jest plakat o nachodzących pokazach! - krzyknęła ucieszona Lyra. - OOO tak! Tym razem nie oddam wstążki komu innemu! - krzyknął walecznie Lucas. Cole i Lyra jednak nie słuchali go. Stłoczyli się przy innym plakacie razem z innymi trenerami. Lucas po chwili również podszedł i przeczytał TURNIEJ KU CZCI SLOWPOKE - ZAPRASZAMY WSZYSTKICH CHĘTNYCH TRENERÓW, KTÓRZY WIEDZĄ CO TO ADRENALINA ORAZ DRESZCZ EMOCJI! - ZAPISZĘ SIĘ! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Cole i Lyra. - Hahaha, to dość intrygujące, że znowu chcesz poczuć smak porażki, zamiast dreszczu adrenaliny - powiedział dobrze znajomy im głos. - Dylan? Oo, hej - powiedział bez przekonania Cole. Dylan prychnął - Liczę, że pokażesz więcej klasy niż podczas ostatniego pojedynku - powiedział z pogardą Dylan - A ja mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz oszukiwał. Żegnam - odrzekł Cole po czym odszedł z Lyrą i Lucasem. Gdy znaleźli się w bezpieczniej odległości od Dylana, Cole powiedział zgrzytając zębami: - Jak on mi działa na nerwy! - Nie przejmuj się, tym razem ci się uda. Zobaczysz. Turniej jest jeden na jeden, więc postaw na dobrego pokemona. Ale może chodźmy się zapisać. Może wziąć udział tylko 16 trenerów! - powiedziała Lyra z przejęciem, a po chwili biegli już do punku zapisów. - Wiecie co, ja też wezmę udział! - rzekł Lucas, który stał z nimi w kolejce. Zostało tylko dwa wolne miejsca, po tym jak oni się zapisali. A za tłoczyła się jeszcze spora grupa osób. - Byliśmy jednymi z pierwszych - powiedziała ucieszona Lyra, kiedy odchodzili w stronę centrum pokemon. - Tak właściwie, to dlaczego ten turniej jest akurat ku czci Slowpoke? - zapytała się zdziwiona Lyra - A to dlatego, że od ponad 400stu lat, Slowpoke w mieście Azalea są traktowane jak święte. Stało się tak dlatego, ponieważ właśnie te 400 lat temu, Azalea było niemal pustkowiem. Rzadko padające deszcze nie sprzyjały rozwojowi flory i fauny. Kiedy z jaskini, do której żaden mieszkaniec Azalea nie ośmielił się wejść, wyszły Slowpoke, użyły tańca deszczu, dzięki czemu nieprzerwanie, przez kilka dni padał deszcz. Dzięki temu zaczęły rosnąć rośliny. Mieszkańcy zaczęli przynosić im dary, w zamian za kolejną ulewę. Wkrótce, po wielu latach, rośliny rozrosły się. Tak powstał Las Ostrokrzewu, a na jego obrzeżach mieszkańcy zaczęli wznosić miasto. Do dzisiaj, w centrum Azalea, stoi pomnik Slowpoke. Ahhhh... Azalea to piękne miasto... - Chciałabym go zobaczyć - powiedziała Lyra nieco zagubiona. - Kogo? Pomnik? - zapytał zaintrygowany Cole - Nieee, Slowpoke! - powiedziała Lyra z entuzjazmem. - Hah, uwierz mi, na pewno zobaczysz na tym turnieju. - zapewnił ją Lucas. Poszli również pod pomnik, ponieważ był on jedną z ważniejszych atrakcji turystycznych Azalea. Mieszkańcy omijali bo już bez większego interesowania się nim, ponieważ byli do niego przyzwyczajeni. Stał i wpatrywał się w niego pewien chłopiec. Włosy miał jasnobrązowe. Miał na sobie niebieską koszulę z fioletową kamizelką. Gdy podeszli pod pomnik, spojrzał na nich, a nasza trójka na niego. Cole postanowił zagadać, jednak Lucas go wyprzedził. - Voooolt? Co ty tutaj robisz? - powiedział ucieszony Lucas - Lucas!!! Heeeej, przybyłem na pokazy, ale najpierw na turniej z okazji rocznicy Slowpoke! A ty? Też na pokazy? - zapytał ochoczo Volt - No tak, ale też na turniej przybyłem i nawet wezmę w nim udział. Natomiast mój kolega, Cole, będzie walczył o odznakę z Bugsy. - Świetnie się składa! - powiedział Volt - witajcie. Ooo, a to kto? - zapytał, patrząc a Lyrę - Jestem Lyraaa, a co, chciałbyś się umówić może? - zapytała, ale jak zwykle od flirtowania powstrzymała ją Chikorita - Aha... no więc, wynajęliście pokój w Centrum Pokemon? - zapytał Volt - Tak, wynajęliśmy - odrzekł Lucas - No więc, może chodźmy tam! - zaproponował Volt, a wszyscy go poprali. Okazało się, że Volt jest synem Sabriny - liderki pokemonów psychicznych w regionie Kanto, a jako startera, otrzymał od niej Abrę, która obecnie jest Alakazamem! Volt pokazał również wszystkim, że posiada już dwie wstążki. Lucas wyjaśnił również, skąd w ogóle zna Volta. Podobnie jak on, Volt chodził do szkoły pokemon, jednak poczuł kiedyś, że chciałby podróżować. Stał się jednak koordynatorem, a nie trenerem, jak chciała jego matka. Ona jednak o niczym nie wie i się jak na razie nie dowie. - Kuuurcze, ale to mógłbyś akurat powiedzieć matce - powiedział Cole, kiedy to usłyszał. - Wiesz Cole, to nie takie łatwe. Bardzo bym chciał przejąc potem po niej salę, ale jeżeli ona się dowie, że jestem koordynatorem, to nigdy nie przepisze na mnie sali! - powiedział Volt nieco zatroskany - Wiesz, ja uważam, że prawda jest najważniejsza. Np, prawda jest taka, że jutro was ROZNIOSĘ NA DROBNY PYŁ FRAJERZY W TURNIEJU! - krzyknęła Lyra, która nieco zaczęła świrować - Tak tak Lyra... A może już się położysz? - zapytał ją Lucas, jednak nie musiał jej zmuszać. Sama już była najwyraźniej śpiąca, więc zasnęła. Oni wkrótce również poszli spać, ponieważ jutro czekał ich pracowity dzień. Cole zastanawiał się do późna, co przyniesie mu następny dzień. Część III - 14.03.2012 Gdy następnego dnia wszyscy spotkali się na śniadaniu, miny mieli bardzo wesołe. Wszyscy cieszyli się bardzo z nadchodzącego turnieju walk. Gdy zajadali płatki na mleku, przy stole pojawił się Dylan. Nikt nie odezwał się do niego choćby słowem. Wziął grzankę i wyszedł. - Pajac... - mruknęła pod nosem Lyra po czym wróciła do swojej miski płatków. W Centrum Pokemon panował ogólny ścisk. Wielu trenerów przybyło świętować razem z mieszkańcami Azalea, a niektórzy z nich przybyli tutaj tylko na turniej. Wielu zakwaterowywało się w Centrum Pokemon. - Dziękujemy i życzymy miłego pobytu - powiedziała Siostra Joy. - Dziękuję - usłyszeli znajomy głos. Obrócili się gwałtownie - DAMIAN! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra - Ooo, Cole, Lyra, Lucas. Miło was widzieć - powiedział wesoło. Dosiadł się do stolika i zaczęli rozmowę. - Więc, pan Pokemon już wrócił? - zapytał Cole - O taaak, niewiele po tym, jak wy poszliście. Bardzo był mi wdzięczny za opiekę nad pokemonami. - Więc? - zapytał ponownie Cole - Co "więc"? - odrzekł zdumiony Damian. - Pokaż jajo, które dostałeś! - krzyknęła tym razem Lyra. - Hmm, nie mam jaja - powiedział Damian i sprawił wszystkim obecnym spory zawód. - Aleee... mam już pokemona - powiedział ucieszony, a Cole o mało nie rzucił się na niego. - Pokaż się! - krzyknął Damian. Na stoliku pojawił się mały, niebieski słonik. Cole oczywiście wyciągnął pokedex, aby go sprawdzić. Phanpy jest Pokémon typu Ziemnego. Mimo swojego niewielkiego wzrostu i słodkiego wyglądu, Phanpy jest na tyle silny, by móc na swoim grzbiecie z łatwością unieść dorosłego człowieka. Jego trąba jest jednak bardzo wrażliwa. - Jest świetny! - krzyknął zachwycony Lucas - I jaki słodziutki - uśmiechnęła się Lyra. Resztę śniadania przegadali o postępach ich podróży. Damian bardzo ucieszył się na wieść, że Hoothoot Cola ewoluował. Okazało się również, że Damian również bierze udział w turnieju. O dziesiątej turniej miał ruszyć, a więc kilkanaście minut przed udali się na arenę Azalea. Tam również, będą odbywały się pokazy. Wszyscy udali się na arenę, na której miały odbywać się zawody. Równo o godzinie dziesiątej tutejsza Siostra Joy, razem z Oficer Jenny wstały na podium i przemówiły. - Witajcie trenerzy! Dzisiaj w 435 rocznicę utworzenia miasta Azalea, rozpoczynamy kolejny turniej ku czci Slowpoke! - krzyknęła Oficer Jenny, a tłum zaczął mocno klaskać. - Szesnastu trenerów, właśnie dzisiaj, stanie w szranki! Oto duety, które zobaczymy! - tym razem powiedziała Siostra Joy. Cole spojrzał na tablicę. COLE VS LUISA LUCAS VS DYLAN DAMIAN VS JOSHUA VOLT VS LUKE LYRA VS PERRY OLIVER VS BUTCHEMIASZ MONICA VS SYLVESTER ZACK VS KLARA - Czyli Zack i Joshua również przybyli na turniej. I kilku mu nieznanych trenerów. Więc, ja staję do pierwszego pojedynku. - Zapraszam Cola i Luisę! - powiedziała siostra Joy. Luica to była bardzo ładna dziewczyna. Nie trzeba było jednak lekceważyć przeciwnika. - Chikorita, będziesz pierwsza - szepnął jej Cole po czym Chikorita wkroczyła na arenę. - Feraligatr, pokaż się! - krzyknęła Luisa. Cole spojrzał na nowo poznanego pokemona. Najwyraźniej to była wyższa forma Totodile, ponieważ jest do niego bardzo podobny. - Zaczynajcie! - powiedział sędzia - Feraligatar, hydro pompa! - atak mocno trafił w Chikoritę. - Chikorita, ostry liść! - Chikorita odegrała się dumnie. Feraligatar jednak wytrzymał całkiem nieźle ten atak. Następna wymiana ciosów była dość podobna. Ostatecznie, gdy Feraligatr zaatakował siekaniem, Chikorita odpowiedziała solarnym promieniem - Feraligatar niezdolny do walki! Do drugiej rudny przechodzi Cole z New Bark Town! Następna walka! Zapraszamy Lucasa i Dylana! - Doduo, naprzód! - krzyknął Lucas. - Gloom, naprzód! - krzyknął Dylan. - Lucas jest w bardzo dobrej sytuacji - powiedział Cole do Lyry, Damiana i Volta. - Ale pamiętaj Cole, że pokemony Dylana są bardzo silne! - uprzedziła go Lyra - Kwas! - krzyknął Dylan. Doduo wykonał unik i zaatakował dziobaniem, jednak przez zdolność trujący szpic Glooma, Doduo się zaraził. Po kilku minutach sędzia ogłosił - Gloom jest niezdolny do walki! Lucas przechodzi do następnej rundy. Kolejna walka! Damian kontra Joshua! - Phanpy, pokaż się! - Gyaradoss naprzód! - krzyknął Joshua - Trzęsienie ziemi! - krzyknął Damian. Gyradoss oberwał. Po kilku minutach sędzia ogłosił - Gyaradoss niezdolny do walki, Damian przechodzi do następnej rudny. Volt kontra Luke! - krzyknął sędzia - Meganium, pokaż się! - krzyknął Luke. Cole był zachwycony tym, że widzi kolejną ostatnią formę startera. - Umbreon, naprzód! Kula cienia! - Meganium, burza liści! - po czterech minutach sędzia ogłosił - Umbreon niezdolny do walki. Luke przechodzi do kolejnej rundy! - Szkoooda Volt, ale nie przejmuj się - powiedział Lucas pocieszając Volta - Lyra kontra Perry! - krzyknął sędzia - Marill, pokaż się! - krzyknęła Lyra - Typholsion, naprzód! - powiedział Perry. Cole był w siódmym niebie. - Miotacz płomieni! - Marill, armatka wodna! - po zaledwie minucie sędzia powiedział - Marill niezdolny do walki, Typholsion przechodzi dalej! - Lyra zazgrzytała zębami ze złości. Po kilku minutach na tablicy pojawiły się nowe pary trenerów. Cole miał walczyć z Lucasem, Damian z Luke, natomiast Perry z Oliverem. Noctowl Cola wygrał z Bellsproutem Lucasa, Heracross Damiana wygrał z Murkrowem Luke'a, a Squirtle Olivera wygrał z Ponytą Perry'ego, a Flareon Monicy z Vaporeonem Klary. W kolejnej rundzie Togepi Cola niestety przegrał z Butterfree Damiana, a Squirtle Olivera wygrał z Flareonem Monicy. - I oto finał!!! W finale spotka się naszych dwóch najlepszych trenerów! Damian oraz Oliver. Zaczynajcie! - Butterfree, naprzód! - Squirtle pokaż się! Armatka wodna! - krzyknął Oliver - Butterfree, usypiający pyłek! - powiedział Damian. Efekt był natychmiastowy - Squirtle usnął. - A teraz akcja! - Squirtle przewrócił się. Wciąż spał. - A teraz szybki atak! - Squirtle ponownie się przewrócił. Walka długo nie trwała, Squirtle nie obudził się do końca walki przez co Butterfree miał ułatwioną wygraną. - GDZIE SĄ SLOWPOKE'I?! - krzyknął ktoś z widowni. Slowpoke, które znajdowały się w honorowej loży na górze stadionu zniknęły. Ktoś zobaczył, jak za drzwiami, zniknęło również dwoje ludzi. Część IV - 15.03.2012 - KTOŚ UKRADŁ NASZE SLOPWOKE'I! - ponownie krzyknął ktoś z widowni. Atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta. Chwilę potem zjawiło się kilka Oficer Jenny z okolicznych miast, które dzisiaj miały pilnować porządku podczas rozgrywek. Jedna przez drugą zadawały swoje relacje, z tego co widziały. Jednak każda była zgodna - żaden człowiek nie prześliznął się przy ich wartach, więc złodzieje musieli wyjść przez jakieś przejście lub zrobić sobie przejście. - Slowpoke zostały skradzione przez złą organizację z Kanto - Zespół R - powiedział jakiś starzec, który wszedł na salę - Ale... panie Kurt. Skąd ta pewność? I dlaczego organizacja przestępcza działająca w Kanto, miałaby przybyć do Johto? - zapytała zdziwiona Oficer Jenny z Cherrygrove. - Wczoraj, kiedy wędrowałem przez nasze stepy, zauważyłem dwóch sługusów stojących na czatach. Dodatkowo zauważyłem, że pokemony dziwnym trafem omijały dookoła polanę, nie przechodząc przez nią. Tak jakby, coś na niej stało... - powiedział dość tajemniczo Kurt. - Dobrze... więc zajmiemy się tym na pewno. Kurt, proszę cię, pójdź do domu - powiedziała jedna z Oficer Jenny. Najwyraźniej nikt nie wziął Kurta na poważnie. Podobnie zachowywała się i jego grupa. Czyżby on sam - Cole - wierzył Kurtowi? - zapytał się sam siebie Cole w duchu. Nie było wielkiej ceremonii wręczenia nagrody. Damian na poczekaniu otrzymał komplet skrzydeł, a towarzystwo szybko się rozeszło. Przy wyjściu, każdy był rewidowany. Oficer Jenny jednak nic nie stwierdziły. Kazały wszystkim opuścić salę, pokazy zostały odwołane, a szwadron policji wtargnął na halę pokazową, w celu przeszukania jej. Lucas był sceptycznie do tego nastawiony. Po upływie godziny nie sądzę, by kogokolwiek udało im się znaleźć. Całkiem możliwe jednak, że znajdą jakieś poszlaki, które doprowadzą ich do pojmania złodzieja. Było południe, kiedy wyszli na miasto. Okropny upał zaczął dawać się wszystkim we znaki. Cole zaproponował wszystkim, aby udali się pod pomnik Slowpoke. Spotkali tam tego samego mężczyznę, którego widzieli na sali pokazowej. Przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem pomnikowi. - Witaj! - zagadnął do niego Cole. Kurt spojrzał się na nich i nic nie powiedział. Ponownie zaczął się wpatrywać w pomnik. Lyra mruknęła do Lucasa - Co on tam widzi? - A bo ja wiem? - odpowiedział jej zdziwiony Lucas. Cole jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Podszedł do Kurta i powiedział - Ja panu wierzę. - To miło... - powiedział zmęczonym głosem starzec. Oderwał oczy od pomnika i spojrzał na naszą grupę. Damian i Volt rozmawiali między sobą półgłosem, Lyra i Lucas wpatrywali się w Cola, a ten ostatni w Kurta. - Kim pan jest? - zapytał ciekawski Cole - Jestem Kurt, emerytowany kowal pokeballi. A ty... pewnie jesteś... Cole Growl - powiedział Kurt, na co wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy. - Skąd pan wie? - zapytał zdziwiony Cole - Jesteś bardzo podobny do matki... i w ogóle. Jak tu nie znać syna mistrzyni Johto? - zapytał Kurt i po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął. Udali się do jego domu. Volt jednak nie chciał zbytnio się z nim zadawać, co było nieco śmieszne według Cola. Wymyślił wymówkę, że musi jeszcze coś zrobić i pobiegł do centrum pokemon. Cole, Lucas, Lyra i Damian poszli z Kurtem. Mieszkał on na skaju miasta, niedaleko lasu oraz sali Bugsy - tutejszego lidera sali. Cole spoglądał tęsknie w stronę jego sali. - Bugsy'iego nie ma. Nie będzie go jeszcze przez kilka dni. Jest w lesie na badaniach. Dobrze, że nie wie co się dzieje w mieście. - powiedział nieco załamany Kurt. Postawił przed nimi cztery filiżanki oraz dzbanek herbaty. Nikt się nic nie odzywał. Kurt w końcu powiedział - Gdybym mógł, zatrzymałbym Zespół R... - Ale... jak wyglądają sługusi Zespołu R? - zapytał Cole - Hmmm, ubrani są zazwyczaj na srebrno-biało. A co? - zdziwił się Kurt tym pytaniem. - A no właśnie! - krzyknął Lucas, że wszyscy aż podskoczyli - Tych dwoje ludzi, których widziało kilka osób z publiczności, byli ubrani na czarno. Więc to nie mogli być ci z Kanto... Podejrzewam... że nie tylko ci z Kanto są tutaj... Ale również i z Johto! - powiedział Lucas na co wszyscy ponownie wytrzeszczyli oczy. - Faktycznie... Już długo nie spotkaliśmy Zespołu R, a przecież oni wędrowali za nami krok w krok - powiedziała zamyślona Lyra - Racja... to się trzyma kupy - wtórował Cole. Rozległ się donośny trzask i dźwięk kruszonego kamienia. Szybko wybiegli z domu. Coś się działo w centrum miasta - IDZIEMY! - krzyknął Cole, a wszyscy pobiegli za nim. Kurt poszedł trochę wolniej mówiąc im, że ich dogoni. W centrum, spora grupa ludzi otaczała pomnik Slowpoke, a raczej jego ruiny. Trzy nieznane Colowi pokemony użyły eksplozji przez co tłum zakrył sobie oczy rękami. Gdy pył opadł trzech sługusów w czarnych strojach już nie było - odlecieli helikopterem. Cole wyciągnął pokedex. Pineco - Pokemon szyszka. Może używać wybuchających ataków. Ewoluuje w Forretress. Jest typem Robaczym. Głośny płacz rozległ się wokoło. Wszyscy strasznie żałowali Slowpoków. Widać jak miasto było do nich przywiązane. Przybył również Kurt oraz oficer Jenny. Tym razem nikt nie zlekceważył Kurta. Kurt powiedział, że zaprowadzi ich na miejsce, gdzie wcześniej zobaczył Zespół R. Przedzierali się przez gąszcz drzew i krzaków. Dzikie pokemony ustępowały im z drogi. - Jesteśmy bardzo blisko - przez słowa Kurta było słychać odgłosy walki. Przyśpieszyli kroku. Przez to, co zobaczyli, serce zabiło im szybciej i podskoczyło do gardła... Część V Część VI OPIS Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty *'Volt *'Oliver * Kurt * Zespół R (Kanto) ** Trio Zespołu R ** Giovanni Pokemonów * Tentacool * Tentacruel * Slowpoke (pomnik) * Pikachu * Cleffa * Skiploom * Abra * Tangela * Scyther * Sunkern * Yanma * Alakazam (Volta; debiut) * Phanpy (Damiana; debiut) * Feraligatr * Gloom (Dylana; debiut) * Meganium * Umbreon (Volta; debiut) * Typholsion * Murkrow * Squirtle * Ponyta * Flareon * Vaporeon * Butterfree (Damiana) * Pineco Bohaterowie * Cole * 'Lyra * 'Lucas * 'Dylan * 'Damian * 'Joshua * 'Zack * 'Oliver (debiut) * 'Volt * '''Kurt * Trio Zespołu R * Giovanni * Lady Boss * Butch * '''Cassidy * '''Sługusi Zespołu R (Kanto) * Sługusi Zespołu R (Johto) * Mieszkańcy Azalea * Trenerzy * Koordynatorzy * Luisa * Luke * Perry * Monica * Sylvester * Klara Pokemony * Chikorita (Cola) * Noctowl (Cola) * Togepi (Cola) * Doduo (Lucasa) * Bellsprout (Lucasa) * Marill (Lyry) * Gyaradoss (Joshuy) * Alazakam (Volta; debiut) * Umbreon (Volta; debiut) * Phanpy (Damiana; debiut) * Butterfree (Damiana) * Heracross (Damiana) * Squirtle (Olivera; debiut) * Gloom (Dylana; debiut) * Tentacool (wiele) * Tentacruel (wiele) * Hoothoot (wiele) * Noctowl (wiele) * Pidgey (wiele) * Slowpoke (pomnik) * Pikachu * Cleffa * Hoppip * Skiploom * Abra * Tangela * Scyther * Sunkern * Yanma * Feraligatr * Meganium * Typholsion * Murkrow * Squirtle * Ponyta * Flareon * Vaporeon